The present invention relates to a feed distributor for feeding liquid to a liquid distributor housed within a distillation column. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a feed distributor in which at least one elongated tapered passageway having a perforate sidewall is provided for the discharge of liquid to the liquid distributor.
Distillation columns can be provided with various types of packing that is arranged in beds along the length of the distillation column. The packing is used to bring liquid and vapor phases of the mixture to be separated into close physical contact. In conducting a distillation process, it may be necessary to feed liquid to one or more locations of the column. Such liquid is fed into the column by a feed distributor that in turn feeds a liquid distributor in the column. The liquid distributor functions to distribute liquid to the next underlying bed of packing.
In order for a distillation column to properly function, it is necessary that any liquid distributed to a bed of packing remains well mixed so that its concentration across the column is relatively constant. In order to ensure consistency, the feed distributor is designed to feed liquid relatively evenly across the liquid distributor. Often, such feed distributors are in the form of pipes with openings in the bottom. In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that such feed distributors preferentially feed more liquid at the far end of the pipe and less liquid at the inlet end thereof. This tends to produce uneven distribution of liquid in a transverse direction of the column. The resultant variance in the concentration of liquid across the column will frequently yield a fall-off in expected performance.
As will be discussed, the present invention provides a feed distributor that promotes uniform liquid distribution along the length thereof and, hence, an even distribution of liquid to the liquid distributor.
The present invention provides a feed distributor for feeding liquid to a liquid distributor. The feed distributor has an elongated body sized to extend across the liquid distributor. The elongated body has first and second ends, an inlet defined in the first of the ends, and at least one passageway extending between the first and second ends. The passageway has an elongated outlet configured to discharge the liquid across the liquid distributor. Additionally, the at least one passageway has a taper taken in a direction from the first to the second of the ends to promote a constant liquid velocity within the passageway and therefore, a uniform liquid distribution of the liquid out of the elongated outlet along the length thereof and therefrom to the liquid distributor.